When Dreams Are Ripped
by RebelChick204
Summary: An A/U story that paves the way for the next part. This is the prequel to a coming fic, When Dreams Are Fixed (The Prophecy). Enjoy! Takes place during and right after the Cell games.


A/N: Hello there. I'm back again. I promise, this story will be better   
than the other ones (I hope.). So, hopefully you will like this one.   
When Dreams Are Ripped is the prequel to another fic, When Dreams Are   
Fixed (The Prophecy). This is a totally A/U fic, an original idea that   
I came up with that I have never seen used before. The timeline is   
completely the same up until the time Mirai Trunks is killed by Cell.   
That's when everything for him turns for the worst. Please R/R. I don't  
care if you flame, this is just an idea I had and if you don't like it,   
I just won't write the sequel. But try to be nice, this is my first try   
at anything that's not really romance or poetry.  
  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT.(I'm not very clever with these.)  
***********************************************************************  
When Dreams Are Ripped  
***********************************************************************  
The dust cloud appeared out of no where. Everyone pieced   
together what it meant, but no one was prepared for what was about to   
happen. The charged blast appeared out of no where, just like the   
cloud. It was released and it zipped past the Z-Fighters in turn, first  
Gohan, then Vegeta, Krillin, then slammed into Trunks. He was knocked   
back past Yamcha, Piccilo and Tien, and landed on the ground.   
Everyone gasped. Then they heard a laugh and turned to the   
person responsible. Meanwhile, Trunks was having his own problems.  
'Uugh...what happened? I can't feel most of my body and I can   
hardly breathe. Of course! The blast! It must have come from Cell. I   
can't beleive he's back. This is JUST what we needed. Now Goku's dead   
and Cell's back in action.  
I have to move! I need to let them know I'm still alive. At   
least I will be for a short while.'  
Trunks started moving around as best he could in his weakened   
condition. Everyone turned towards him to see him fidgeting around.   
Yamcha ran up to him and looked at the damage done.  
"He's in really bad shape. He might not make it," Trunks heard   
Yamcha say. But it sounded so far off, so distant.  
By this time, the numbness in Trunks' body had spread. He   
couldn't feel any pain anymore. He couldn't feel anything. Trunks tried  
to steal a look at his father and succeeded. Vegeta was the last thing   
Trunks saw before he gave in to the darkness tearing at him.   
***********************************************************************  
Trunks remembered pitch black darkness, then a bright white   
light. He opened his eyes to find himself in a white void, kind of like   
the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, except it had a lot of doors. He looked   
around and saw his friend Gohan. He ran up to him and smiled.   
"Gohan, it's so good to see you again," Trunks said.   
"You too, kid," said Gohan.  
Trunks looked around to see who else was there. He saw Yamcha,   
Tien, Piccilo, Goku, Krillin and... his father. Vegeta started to walk   
up to him, and Trunks was scared because he didn't know what to say. He   
had never met his real father before, just his look-alike.  
"Boy, I need to talk to you," Vegeta said. Trunks nodded   
weakly. Vegeta lead Trunks to the door closest to them. When they   
walked through, Trunks saw his mother sitting at a table.  
"Hello, Trunks. While you were gone, there was a surprise   
attack on our city. I wasn't prepared, so here I am," Bulma said with a   
little frown on her face.  
Trunks was shocked. He just sat down on a chair and stared at   
his mother.  
Vegeta cleared his throat to get Trunks' attention. "Trunks, I   
just wanted to tell you, since you'll probably be wished back by the   
dragonballs in the other timeline,... I'm very proud of you. You're   
very brave and one hell of a fighter. I just wanted to tell you that   
I'm proud to say that you're my son."  
Trunks smiled. Even though he hardly knew his father, he knew   
how hard it was for him to express his feelings. "Thanks dad."  
Vegeta smiled a rare smile. "Boy, I think they're using the   
dragonballs now. You're going to have to go."  
"Good-bye Trunks, I love you!" Bulma told her son.  
"Good-bye Mother!" Trunks said as tears came to his eyes. "I'll  
miss you and father, too."  
Bulma smiled and gave her son a kiss on the forehead. Vegeta   
gave his son a smile and a pat on the back. Then Trunks vanished.  
***********************************************************************  
Trunks woke up. He was laying on the floor of Kami's Lookout.   
Gohan ran up to him and said, "Trunks! You're back! Haha!"  
Trunks smiled at him, but the smile slowly changed into a frown  
as he looked towards the sky.  
Gohan looked at him. "Trunks, is something wrong?"  
Trunks, not taking his eyes of the sky said, "Gohan, my mother   
and father are both up there. They're all I have anymore. I just want   
to go back up there and stay with them."  
Gohan looked surprised at this, but he turned to the others.   
They all said that Trunks should get his wish since he was the one who   
saved them all and Goku didn't want to come back.  
"Eternal Dragon!" Yamcha called. "Please let Trunks rejoin his   
mother and father in heaven!"  
"I'm sorry," the Dragon answered. "That wish can not be   
granted."  
Trunks looked up at the Dragon and asked, "Why?"  
"Because you, boy, are the person who is keeping both timelines   
alive. You can not be allowed to die until you complete some special   
tasks. Only then will you be able to have your wish granted."  
"Then please, grant my wish after I complete these tasks,"   
Trunks said.  
"Very well," the Dragon replied. "You need to rest and then   
return to your timeline. I will give you what you need there."  
The Eternal Dragon disapeared. Trunks could feel tears running   
down his face. He hoped the tasks wouldn't take too long. If they did,   
his heart might just break from all the pain.  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: There you have it! Think it's a good start, or do I trash it and   
move on? Please tell me what to do. If I continue, the next part of the  
story will be called When Dreams Are Fixed (The Prophecy), and we will   
learn what tasks Trunks has to do and why he's the one keeping the   
timelines alive. Got it? Good. R/R please! Thanks!  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
  
  
  
P.S.- To rebelchick445, if you're reading this, you better get your   
butt in gear and read the rest of mine which you promised to read but   
never did 'cause I'm getting really pissed at you! Thanks! Remember to   
be your zany self and make the world around you a living hell!!!!   
(Like you did to mine!) 


End file.
